This protocol will test the following hypotheses: 1) Hypercholesterolemic postmenopausal women are less responsive to reductions in dietary saturated fat & dietary cholesterol than men; 2) combined dietary modification & estrogen supplementation will restore diet responsiveness and reduce LDL cholesterol; 3) low dose bile acid sequestrant therapy will effectively lower LDL cholesterol to acceptable levels in most postmenopausal women with or without estrogen supplementation.